The Vigilante
by Master user
Summary: I have made mistake because of scum like them, I want them to know they are not anonymous, because I am watching, I want them to know that they will never be free again. My name is Naruto Uzamaki and this is my story. Anti Hero Naruto/Pairings unknown/Aiden Pierce like Naruto
1. Exposed

**Disclaimer: I own shit.**

'Rei Hyuga just one of the many scum that plague the streets of konoha, it maybe midnight but I've found some dirt on him leading to the sex trade in konoha. People like this make me sick to my stomach and have to be put down, trading people off as if they were an item. With horrid people like this in the village I will never know that little Arashi is really safe.'

After my little monologue I look around me to spot and camera attached to a pole near the Hyuga distract.

I then take out my phone to hack to into the camera and zoom in on the compound, it's a large area surround by trees with a dirt road leading to the entrance, and the place was surround by a fence most likely to stop trespassers, the compound itself is filled with mini businesses and houses I can even see the main house hold from here. The main house is the target I have to look thought their data base to see where this man is and stop his work.

All I see are two clan members guarding the entrance. I find it strange that they would allow only two guards to patrols their compounds entrance, no wonder a Kumo-nin was able to kidnap their heir so easily.

I look around the area for another camera until I spot that one of the guards has a go pro attached to his head he also wore a head piece as we'll to contact others.

"Bingo" I said.

I look around for a camera to the main house until I hear the guards speak. "Hey did you hear the rumor that Rei has connections leading to the sex trade?" Spoke one of the guards in a deep voice.

"He wouldn't do that the man has a family to look after, plus how could he works a 12 hour night shift at the late night bar near here, and has children how could he be connected to the sex trade, the man does not have time! Side the fox would have gotten to him by now." Spoke the next unnamed man.

"Come on the Fox is just a wack jjob beating up or killing criminals that would have been arrested and sent to jail by the police and the CTOS. Plus he kills cops and shinobi as well, the fucker is insane!"  
'Well that was extremely lucky now I know here he is, now I just need to looks for another camera to find where this bar is.' I thought as I looked around for another camera with a better view of the area.

I look around with the camera on the guard but I find nothing. I can only guess that it's because the Hyuga clan is old fashion with its ways of living it would be for its security as well.

'Shit I spoke to soon,'

I transfer back to my phone, I guess I will have to do this hands on but I have to gear up so I sprint into the woods, after a while I land on a wooden broad on the ground in the middle of the woods. I bend down to pick the broad up to find a back pack, inside was a trench coat, a hat, a black wig, a face mask, a bullet proof vest, a gas mask, one 1911 silence pistol, and one P9mm pistol.

I take off my orange hoodie to put on the vest then the trench coat. The hat and wig disguised my blond hair so people would think the vigilante was a black haired person concealing his identity. The face mask was placed over my mouth to disguise my whisker like birth mark on my cheeks. I place my two guns in my coat near my gas mask.

I look at my guns and think about my little brother after a moment I grip them hard, "I Will not let what happened to Naruko happen to you little bro, not because of my mistake with that stupid Merlaut job with stupid Sasuke. Those stupid Justus we stool did nothing for me any ways, only Sasuke knew how to use them. But with this phone I can control the CTOS, and nothing will stop me believe It!" I cried out.

I check my coat again for my weapons to take down a hyuga; I find 3 cans of tear gas in the hidden pockets in my trench coat. I may not be a shinobi but I know how to take them down.

Okay the guard said that the bar was near the entrance but I couldn't see it from the cameras, all I could see was a dirt road ahead and a few businesses. I couldn't make out what they were called so one of them must be the target.

I walked back to the enterce to find the same guards protecting the gates; I take off my hat and take out my phone to show them a fake ID that would belong to a suna-nin. The picture showed a messy hair black haired boy with a face mask on that was about 13 years of age. I tell them a bullshit story on how I'm here to talk to the Hyuga head about a transaction, they wait a moment to think about it then allow me through.

Just as planed I'm in, I place my hat on my head again but I notice patrols on the roof tops looking at me. "I guess they won't let me run around the place after all, smart.'

I look around to spot a transformer in a back alley, I stop walking and take out my phone, and I take control of the transformer and blow it up. The compound goes dark in a matter of seconds, he the Hyuga patrolling me scatter to the place of the explosion; I rush away from the transformer. A few minute and the all power goes back on I can only guess because of backup generators.

I spot 1 man still tailing me I notice that he is ready to attack, there is no other solution but to kill the man though I will have to think wisely. Spotting an electric box in any alleyway a plan has been made. I stop 1 meter near the box behind me and yell "I know your there please come out, I'm not here to harm anyone."

I hear someone land behind me; I know it's the guard tailing me. "You're not who you say you, I've seen you on the news you're that vigilante psychopath killing criminals and all that stand in your where even shinobi. I can just feel the danger coming from you." I look behind me to find the man standing a meter away from the blast zone.

"What the difference between you and me than, you are a shinobi that kills for his village, I am wiping the scum from this village to protect it same as you." Once I finish my bait the man looks at me with a look of disgust. I take out my phone to download the information needed to hack the electric box.

"You are fucking sickening do you believe that what you're doing is helping the village? Yes crime is down but that doesn't justify killing shinobi, and police that get in your way!" He then charges at me as he prepares to attack. Sadly for him I trigger the box to explode killing the Hyuga in an instant.

I run before anyone notices the dead body, and search for a way to get to the bar. I notice a crowd standing there in wonder of what just happen to the lights and power. I lower my hat to cover my eyes so that I don't stand out from the crowds of Hyugas.

I hide by walking the direction they are walking. I profile each one and ever one of them with my phone some are book readers, salesmen, shinobi in training, but I have to find an alcoholic that's not yet drunk. DJ, Student, Actor, Bingo an Alcoholic with a recently dead child bingo.

Looking at the man's movement it was safe to say he is not drunk, by his facial expression you could tell he wanted a good drink. The man walks to a busy street, cars were in traffic due to the blackout I created. Cars crashes were ever where. The fact that I was reason for these crushes may bug some but not me, because I have bigger fish to fry.

I take a look at the man once again and I see him walk into a bar. I know right away that this place was the target.

The bar was not top of the line, just another run of the mill bar with a pool table, and etc.

I look to the bartender and profile him; Rei Hyuga thought to be part of the sex trade, occupation Bartender, age 40, makes 30,000$ per year, bank 400,000$. Looks like I found him now I just have to find where his base of operations is. I hack into his phone finding all his dirty little secrets texts, phone calls and all. I skim trough the messages to find one labelled ``beginners manual``. In the text I found the methods they use drugging girls and taking them to the back of the bar to the secret entrance to their operation.

I see the back door and a girl being dragged out by her 3 male "friends". I know this girl was in trouble but I cannot help her, I have to see where they take her.

I tail them using security cameras from the bar to the back. The 2 men carrying the woman stopped as the third pushes unlocks a door by touch screen for a building near this bar.

I go back to reality to see that Rei has left his position leaving another man to take his place. I see Rei walking to the back door and I tail him but try to stay hidden. I hidden behind a garbage bin as he opens the door with the same password.

Once he is inside I rush to the door and hack the lock. These sons of bitches are going to get what's coming to them.

...POV Rei...

'I feel untouchable why didn't I join the sex ring long time ago,' I thought.

Walking through the halls of this abandoned build I heard the screams of women being "taught" by my men.

I take no care to it, because as long as I make money it all doesn't matter that much.

I get a text from my wife to not work to hard and that she loves me. I hear another scream coming from the halls once more, 'I truly hope she doesn't find out about this, it would destroy her.' I thought holding my phone firm in my hand.

"Just going to stay a little longer, love you too" I type back to her.

I go down to the basement to reach a secret door in which I draw the password out not a touch screen once more. The password was an upside down "V" with a horizontal line attached to the end.

Behind the door were 10 monitors showing the women we were selling, and who was sold. two guards stood by the door as 4 of my coworker sat at a table in front of the monitors.

As I was just about to take a set the door slammed open with only a can to roll in, we all activate our byakugan and take a ready stance. I spot someone hiding be hind the door, but before we could go for him the can released a gas blinding us all as tear swelled up in our eye. 'Fuck tear gas I realized to late as I heard gun fire.'

...POV VIGILANTE...

'These people think they untouchable don't they? Well I'm going to show them that they are wrong.'

As the download of the sex trade data finishes up to 100%.I take out my gas mask and P9mm placing the mask on I fire the gun at everyone but Rei kill 6 people. Two were right be side me blind and 4 we're getting up from their chairs.

I go for Rei next but I hear the police coming, 'I guess their here to bust the place,' I shot Rei in the leg to teach him a painful lesson and I run.

See an elevator in the room leading up and I take it.

The elevator took 1 minute as crappy music played, I hack the music box to play a dup step song to capture the moment.

Once I reach ground level I sprint out the building to a dark alley. Sadly once I reach there I find the dead body of the Huyga guard I killed. I see a shinobi and a cop behind me yelling at me to put my hand up.

I do as they say with my phone in my hand and with a tap of a screen all of Konohagakure no sato went dark. As they got distracted I take out my silenced 1911 pistol and kill both of them by shooting them in the head.

My job is competed and walk away as if nothing happen just now.

I final upload the sex trade information onto every tv, computer and screen in the Huyga distract, I send a message to all criminal out there. I want them to know they are not anonymous, because I am watching, I want them to know that they will never be free again. My name is Naruto Uzamaki and this is my story.

**AN: I was interested in a story like this but never saw anyone write it, so I just have it a shot. Anyways I hope you like the story I know my grammar may be off so sorry. But please review it would really help.**


	2. A Crank Caller

**AN: SORRY to those who read that horrible chapter I posted before, it was absolutely shitty. Please tell me of any more mistakes I have made because I am trying my best to do this correctly. By the way the Kyuubi attack happened 4 years later than when it happen so at the time of the attack Susake, Naruto and the others were already 4 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving the Naruto franchise besides so manga I bought from a book store.**

The CTOS or the central operating system was made by the Blume Corporation. The CTOS is a computer operating software that controls the entire land of fire which includes subway lines, cameras, and the entire grid, and etc. The CTOS is owned by an unknown private company that know everything about every person in Konohagakure no Sato. Every person in the village is 2.3GB of information to this party including banks cards, emails and much more. They know what everyone believes in, what they think like, and who that are. Everything is connected, from Porn to business deals.

The CTOS was created to help Konoha when the Kyuubi attacked and destroyed the village 8 years ago.

A few years back a man named Itachi uchiha sent a virus into the CTOS and blackout the village, in the mess he massacre his entire clan killing 198 people, man, women and child all but his brother Susake uchiha.

With the CTOS stronger and more connect now, everyone knows that the next big hack will be bigger than the last.

...oOo...

Hi my name is Arashi Uzamuki but sometimes people call me "dead last prodigy", or a "demon brat" but lately I've been called "silent brat". I don't like those names and I don't understand the why demon brat name, maybe because I was born on the day of the kyuubi attack. People call me a dead last prodigy because I skipped a lot of classes but they call me dumb because I am at the bottom of my class. Mostly because I can't do any Justus correctly, though I am really good at the other stuff like aiming or taijutsu.

Kaa chan says the reason I can't do Justus is because of my extremely large chakra levels. But my guardian angel says it's because he spoiled me to much while teaching me proper aim.

My Guardian angel (well he says he's my guardian angel) has black hair, but if you look carefully you may see some blond hair strands. Also for some odd reason he always wore the same black baseball cap that covered his eyes. The angel always wore a grey and black face mask covering his month the mask had this "W" pattern on it, and a long dark brown trench coat with the first button done but the rest undone. He's really nice but he only comes when I am really lonely, sad or in danger. The angel first started appearing right after Naruko my sister died. He said it was his duty to help me.

My Kaa chan has pretty red hair going to her back and was a super strong shinobi, but she quit being a shinobi when I and my nee chan were born. This was because she had gotten a thermal disease the slowly eats away at her Charka, but even with that she still tries to train me. Every time she's not in the hospital Kaa chan would be a slave driver, making me practice most of the day. She always say that she wants me to be as strong as my father.

I have no idea who the hell is Tou chan is at all ,Kaa chan doesn't tell me anything expect that he died when I was born and that he loved me. When I would ask jiji he would say the something.

Jiji is the hokage but I like to call him Jiji because why not. He has white hair and a mole on his right cheek. I most the time see him wearing his hokage robe and hat which are all white and red. Jiji checks up on me from time to time, some of it to giving me my funds for the month. He likes to Cheek up and see how I'm doing when I am alone.

I live alone in a small apartment, I'm at the moment in my bedroom thinks about my life.

Back to the topic the reason kaa chan is not living with me is because she is always in the hospital, Naruko my nee chan was shot a couple years back and that was when Naruto my onii chan disappeared.

Naruko died a few years back when I, Naruto and she were playing in the park. I don't like to talk to people after that, but I allow my actions to explain myself, I only talk to kaa san, jiji, or my guardian angel.

Onii chan, had long blond hair going to his neck, and he used to always wear an orange hoodie with jeans. He liked to play video game every second he got but now no one knows where he is not even me, jiji Or Kaa chan, he just disappeared the day after Naruko's funeral.

Onii chan blamed himself for Naruko's death and I don't know why. He kept on whispering to himself that it was his fault. I don't remember much of what he said because I was 4 years old but I can still see the look on his face, it was as if he himself had died.

Though I still remember Naruko, I miss her, she was always nice and fun to play with, and we were close. I also miss Naruto as well, how he would always play with us, help protect me and Naruko from people who called us names.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Kami why is someone calling at this time it's midnight, the only reason I'm up is because I can't sleep. I hope it's not that crack caller that has been calling.

"So demon brat your awake still. How is that whore of a mother of yours doing, poorly I hope," said the familiar voice.

I do not respond to the caller, as usual.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't talk. But did you know your mother is sexy, maybe I will have my way with her just because I can."

I can't respond to this man even if I wanted to, I would just be feeding him.

"I see you still don't want to talk to me but still your Tou chan and your nee chan died, your Onii chan LEFT you, even your Kaa chan is going to die and when that happens you will be alone. Just me to talk to."

I can't handle it, tears start to the form because everything this man was saying was true. When kaa chan dies I will be alone, I will have no one.

I hang up the phone, but after a while the phone rings again, and again, and again!

"Why so sad?" Said a familiar voice (imagine what batman sounds like from the dark knight trilogy).

I look to my window beside my bed to see the guardian angel standing there.

"It's just an asshole that's been calling me." I quickly wipe my eyes and give him my usual grin hoping that would help.

"You can't fool me I know what that asshole said to you, and I know you so please tell me what's wrong."

"Why should you care your just going to leave me like everyone does, like Naruto, Naruko, Tou san, and maybe Kaa chan." I said to him as I looked down tears ran Down my face.

"I won't leave you Arashi, your mom is not going to die anytime soon and you will not be alone. Don't worry about this asshole, you won't have to worry about him from now on."

I look up to ask him what was he talking about but then he was gone. After a while I just go the bed as I cried myself to sleep.

...oOo...

'This mother fucker is going to pay for what he said to Arashi.' Naruto thought as he traced the signal of the caller with his smart phone.

A map of the village is shown on the screen of the phone, a route was made from Naruto to the caller's location which was in the in an alley nicknamed "The Silent."

Taking out a 9mm pistol from his coat the blond hacker quickly rushes to the location of the unknown caller.

...oOo...

"Kami this job is to fun, I can't believe I'm getting paid for prank calling the demon brat," said a large man wearing a suit in a car that looked like it had better days.

"To bad he not picking up that was so fucking fun."

The man backs his car slowly out of the alley, as blockers mysteriously came from the ground to stop him. A moment later a figure appears in a shadow in front of the car holding a pistol and a phone.

"Get the fuck out of the car or I'll shot," said the figure in an angered tone.

The man looks to the mystery person in fear coming out of the car immediately with his hand behind his head. Quickly out of complete and utter fear the man said, "Fuck man I don't have any money on me, but you can take my car."

The figure says not thing as he walks out of the shadows to reveal the famous vigilante. He lowers to gun from his aim of the man's head and fires at the man's testicles.

The large man yells in pain as he falls to the ground holding his no existent balls in pain.

"HELP! There's the fucking insane vigilante over here, please someone please help me!"

"You pick the wrong place to be, this alley is called the silent for a reason you shithead, not even shinobis want anything to do with this place."

The man pisses his pants as he tries to crawl away from the masked vigilante. The hacker quickly picks up the man by the collar and points a gun to the fat man's head.

"Scum like you who pick on others because of something they can't control makes me sick, I am going to enjoy killing you," whispered the antihero into the man's ear.

In tears the man yelled "What did I do!"

"You fucked with my family and I won't let anyone like you fuck with my family."

Eyes widen at the realization of the vigilante's identity the man spoke nervously in a low tone "Naruto Kamikaze, I thought you disappeared when your dem... I mean kind hearted little sister died."

"Yes well if you are done with that do I am going to ask, do you have any last words?"

"DON'T SHOT FOR THE LOVE KAMI, I WAS PAID TO DO THIS SEE!" The man yells pulling out his phone to give to Naruto.

Take the phone to see I the man was lying our protagonist see a text message saying "Hey do you want 20,000 yen, I will pay you if you prank call someone for me."

"I guess you're not lying after all."

The man sighs in relief but was then still shot in the head by Naruto.

"Even so I don't want people know I'm alive, Rest in peace."

He then takes the man's phone and his own phone to track the text. "Dam it I can't trace the text message, the guy who send this text really knows what he's doing I need help."

Scrolling down his contacts to the "B" section Naruto stop at the name BadBoy17 and pressed call.

**AN: Naruto has 2 siblings a sister named Naruko and a brother named ****Arashi, they are both 4 years younger than Naruto himself which is 13 at this moment. So any ways I hope you enjoy it and happy holidays to anyone celebrating Thanksgiving I know that I'm not.**


	3. Revelations

**I guess I'm continuing this story for those who read the other story I wrote than sorry votes are votes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Watch dogs or pornhub.**

BOOP

BOOP

BOOP

"Hello shithead what can I help you with this time," a disguised voice asked.

"BadBoy I need you to track something for me, it's a text message sent by an asshole trying to mess with my family," said Naruto trying to be as professional as possible. He didn't know what to think about Badboy17 the man was a hacker working for a price. He himself was Badboy's main customer and still had not seen Badboy in real life. Even so if Naruto needed to do something that he couldnt him self do Badboy would be his go to guy. Though he would go BadBoy17 for help the disguised blond would never trust him because The guy would never reveal what he looked or sounded like only communicating by phone. Also for some odd reason he had nicknamed Naruto shithead and barely uses the alas that was give to him which was Aiden Perce.

"The guy who send this message is pretty good, I can barely do anything to track him. Shithead this is going to cost you 100000 yen if you want me to track this."

He couldn't afford this job, even with the money stolen from the drug raids he could not affords this. "I can't afford that price, is there anything else I can do?"

"Actually there is something that I want you to do for me, but it has to be face to face and I also need to give you something Aiden Perce."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, never has anyone seen the face of this unknown man but why? "Wait you really want to meet in person? If so I assume you will be wearing a mask or something to hide identity."

"We meet face to face in 2 days at the subway near the big ass faces craved into that mountain."

BEEP

After a moment of Naruto being speechless all that come out of Naruto's mouth are the words "The fuck do I do now."

...oOo...

2 Days later

Arashi quickly sprints away with buckets of paint in his hands behind him was the hokage monument which had been vandalized just now. The Monument were heads of all the hokages craved into a large mountain. Each face had painted drawings of dicks and circles on them, even a couple of sentences.

Two shinobi start to chase the young child screaming and yelling at the child that they will catch him.

They continue their chase but not knowingly passes Arashi who was camouflaged as a wooden fence. He grins at both shinobis lack of awareness, but what he didn't know was that there was a shinobi behind him and this shinobi was Iruka-sensei.

Iruka was one of the instructors at the academy, the man wore his hair back in a pineapple shape. He wore the average shinobi unform a green bulletproof vest and a pair of blue spandex underneath. The man had a large scar going down the right side of his face, he didn't hate Arashi like the others. More so he felt pity for the boy, as he was like the boy at his age. Iruka wasn't a prodigy like Arashi but he was as reckless and attention seeking as the boy. He had continuous tried to talk to the boy but nothing would be spoken back.

"Arashi, what are you doing skipping class!"

At the sudden appearance of his sensei Arashi fell back onto the ground in shock. Iruka picks up Arashi by the back of his shirt while he continuously try to get free.

This was just another morning in the life of Arashi Uzamaki.

...oOo...

I sat on the ground tied up as Iruka sensei lectured me once. Kami this was so boring, but at Least I didn't need to do the transformation reveiw.

"So now I guess we have to do the transformation review once again!"

I open my mouth to say something, everyone quickly looks at me with a shocked look even Iruka sensei, but before I say anything a I see a flash of Naruko's dead. She laid on the ground so peacefully with a bullet in her head, I see Naruto quickly taking me to cover as shots were fired. I feel a bullet going thought my shoulder as I see a crying Naruto whispering the word "Fuck" as another bullet was fired penetrating his leg.

I slowly close my mouth not saying a word as every in the room groaned. I hear whispers going around but most of them were "Dam it".

Iruka looks down at me with pity but still says we have to do the transformation review again.

He unties me and the class gets into a line, but at the start was Sakura, Sasuke then me.

Sakura Haruno is a pink haired girl who always wears a red kimono, Naruto had a crush on her when we were little but she was and still is in "love" with Sasuke, that whore. Naruto tried everything but it was still always about her Susake kun. I guess he gave up, because he just stop trying.

Sasuke Uchiha is a brooding loner, he has dark Raven hair in the style of a duck's butt, he always likes to where a navy blue high collar shirt and white shorts. In class all of the girls swarm him as if he was a flame in a room full of moths. He and Naruto were best friends when we were little, the only reason they knew each other was because our mothers are friends. Though after the uchiha massacre Susake stop talking to Naruto and me, stop playing with or visiting us. I understand that he had his clan members all kill but atleast he could be less of a dick about it.

They both finish they did the transformations perfectly, it's my turn now but I can't do any Justus. I start to worry there is only one way I can do this, oh yes this will be good.

"Your up Arashi," Iruka points to the spot I have to stand on, I have to transform into a copy of him but I am not going to. I place my hands in the correct seal and allow to Charka to flow trough my veins.

POOF!

A cloud of smoke surrounds me as it dies down it reveals a fat man middle aged man wearing a yellow tiny bikini. (An: know what you're think but come on if he transformed into Naruko aka his dead sister that wouldn't make sense).

Everyone looks at me with a shock look most giggle. Seeing them like this and not simply ignore me brings a smile onto my face, it makes me happy.

"ARASHI!"

...oOo...

I stare at the screen of a computer in another crappy motel I rented for a minute, the fuck did my little brother just do I thought confused of what happened.

I was looking at Arashi and how he was doing in class but what I saw was either extremely funny or extremely stupid. Arashi had turned into a large man wearing a fricking bikini.

I face palm not knowing what to think, but in the corner of the screen I see Sasuke on his phone.

I am curious as to what he does in his spare time, ever since the Merlaut job I tried to keep my distance. I don't wish to speak to him and he doesn't care. Sasuke has changed since we were little, we were best friends but after the massacre all he wants is revenge. I helped him with that but it all lead to the fucking Merlaut.

"He he he" I giggle to myself, I can hack sasuke's phone and fuck with him, this is going to be fun. I aim the camera at his phone, everything electric equipment or device in this village is part of the CTOS those who have control over the CTOS has control over the village. I am going to abuse the living hell out of that control, I see the phone is in a line of sight, it's just a matter of of time now after I get his phone's data I can do anything with his phone.

...oOo...

Back to the classroom Sasuke's eyes open widely like him knew what's going on. "Shit" he whispers to himself quietly as he try's to stop the hacker.

'I need to stop this, right now before this guy finds out to much,' Susake thought to him self in a hurry to avoid being hacked.

'He has downloaded 37% this is not good I have to redirect this guy some where else,' as a minute passed he was able to stop the hacker by redirecting him to a random site on the Internet.

He sighs in relief as the unknown man seemed to only have downloaded his audio logs. They contained nothing but his thoughts on everything until the age of 11 when he found that they only slow down his train process.

But who could have the skill to hack his phone, most people in the village were horrible with the high tech stuff, and the only people with the skill to hack his phone don't care about him. The only real person that could hack his phone and would want to is...

...oOo...

"Crafty bastard he was able to redirect me to a website call , but this is Sasuke so most likely he redirected me to a random site," I said out load to myself.

I look to see what I got when I hacked his phone's data, "Shemale porn, lesbian porn, bondage porn, creampie porn... Holy shit how much porn did I download from porn hub this must be 3GB worth of porn."

Finally after skimming trough all of that porn I reach a file of interest, Susake's audio Logs.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Damit who is it, I pick up my phone I left in my pants that I left on the bed. I answer with the simple sentence "Hello who is this."

"You motherfucker I have been waiting by these mountains for a fucking hour now, do you want the guy who hired that prank caller or what!"

Damit I forgot, I had to meet BadBoy17 an hour ago. "Okay I'll be there just wait there for one minute."

I put on my wig, trench coat, face mask and pants and run off to my distinction to meet BadBoy17 for the first time.

...oOo...

Hokage Monument

The first thing I do when I get to the Monument is the think of the question why are there dicks painted on the hokages mouths with a word bubble say "I like to suck cock."

Must be Arashi's doing, tough I must admit that is pretty funny. I take to elevator to the bottom of the mountains where to subway was located. When I got there all I see are dead bodies of leaf Shinobi around one... girl?

BadBoy17 was a red head wearing a rip jeans with a T-shirt that showed a middle finger on it which was now stained with blood. She looked about 14 years of age holding a flute which I can only assume is the murder weapon. I see her put her flute back into the backpack she was carrying and takes out a knife, she walks to a shinobi that was still barely alive to finish the job. The girl final spots me in the corner of her eye and stops to say "What I got a little bored and I need practice, side do you really care about random shinobi # 1."

I don't say anything but shrug and signal to her to do as she pleases.

She walks to the man and slits his throat with her kunai.

"You know your not what I expected to see shithead, I thought you would have been one of those hero types that try to save everyone by vigilante Actions."

I shrug again "Well your not what I expected as well so I guess we're even," can't do anything if this is an ambush she killed all the security and all I have on hand is a 9mm pistol. I could maybe beat her in taijutsu but it seems that she has the upper hand with that flute of hers.

"Well anyways I have your target but, I still need you do something for me."

"Okay just tell me what."

"Tell me who you are, I know your name isn't Aiden Perce because that name doesn't exist in your village."

My eyes widen as I heard those words I take out my gun ready to fire "How do you know that?"

"I gave you that fucking phone of yours, guess who hacked fucking the konoha CTOS to give it to you shit head, now put that gun away we are having a peaceful discussion."

I lower my gun but keep my finger on the trigger just incase, "why do you want to know who I am, it's not like my identity is that important," I try to reason.

"No I'm pretty sure it is, if my hunch is right than it is. Besides I promise I won't tell anyone shithead, see I'll even tell you who I am, Tayuya part of the sound four."

I am shocked, this girl is part of the elite group charged with protecting the leader of the sound, or at least that's what my sources aka random fixers say. She has me backed up in a corner I have to tell her who I am.

I take off the wig and face mask to reveal a long haired messy blond with whiskers marks on both of his cheeks. I look about 13 which an really am but I could be mistaken for 12. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze son of the deceased 4th hokage."

She looks at me as if I was a ghost "My kami I thought you were Susake Uchiha but this is mind blowing!"

I roll my eyes, "can we get to the point I would like to know where you traced the text message from please."

"Okay okay don't need to get you panties in a twist, but before that I would like to give you an updated phone, on the house I has control over a few more CTOS systems for example the Land of wave to the any other little country. It's for being such a long time customer of my little side business" She hands me a new IPhone 6, I gladly take it thanking her.

"Also here is the address I tracked to text message from, it was a fucking bitch to trace but I found that the text came from the Uchiha distract."

My eyes widen, the only person who would be in the Uchiha distract is, Susake Uchiha.


End file.
